Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by remuslives
Summary: Hermione's reading and Remus can't stand not knowing what it is. Birthday fic for Lmfao.


**Written for an excitable anonymous reviewer, hope she sees this. Happy Birthday Lmfao! You didn't leave details, so you get Remus/Hermione.**

Remus lounged in his chair, keeping a casual eye on Hermione, where she sat on the sofa. Something about her expression had caught his attention; her cheeks were a little too pink, her eyebrows too high, her lip nibbled a tad too often.

He looked, again, at the massive book in her hands and wished he could see the title. But, she had it propped against her bent knees, effectively hiding it from his view. She smiled, then quickly wiped it away, looking around the room to make sure it was still empty. He grinned at her when she caught him looking and she turned rosy red, eyes darting away from his.

His gaze intensified as he tried to imagine what would cause such a reaction from her. He tried leaning forward and pretending to stretch, to get a better angle to read the cover, but to no avail.

Getting frustrated, he stood and browsed a section of bookshelves behind her. Apparently on the lookout for such tactics, however, she leaned over to curl her upper body over the book, still blocking his view.

So, if subtle wouldn't work, he decided on a blunt attack, hoping to fluster answers out of her. He dropped easily beside her and tugged the book from her hands.

She narrowed her eyes at him and held out her hand for the return of her reading material.

Remus grinned at her, sticking his long finger between the pages, to mark her spot. He furrowed his brow at the cover; it was some old arithmacy text.

Hermione's eyebrow was high and challenging as she began to tap her foot impatiently.

He shrugged, with a sheepish grin, and placed it in her open hand.

She puffed out a snide breath from her nose as she slouched back into a more comfortable position, reopening her text.

Remus waited just long enough for her guard to be down, then invaded her space so he could read over his shoulder. He moved with such speed that their heads collided. But, he wasn't fast enough and she jerked away, holding her sore head and glaring at him.

His own skull a little tender, he gave her his sorriest face, the one that had even worked on Minerva back in his Hogwarts days. But Hermione's face became ever shrewder as her suspicions rose. Oh well, Hogwarts was a long time ago.

He reached out, slowly, to check her sore spot, but she scoffed at him and shooed his hand away. She leaned pointedly away from him, snuggling into the corner. He rested his head on the back of the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He needed to just forget trying to see what she was reading, but her slight gasp drew his attention straight back to her.

Rolling his head to the side, he noticed her cheeks were pleasantly pink again. He groaned in frustration and she looked up at him. To his surprise, she chuckled and shook her head.

He opened his mouth to find out what was so funny, but she had leaned in and kissed him, before he had the chance. His eyebrows rocketed up his forehead, but he pulled her closer, sliding his lips with hers.

He found himself quite breathless as she straddled his hips. Hands plucked away at his buttons and he felt behind the times, fumbling to remove her jumper. A flurry of hands and mouths, and before Remus had pause to appreciate his position, he had Hermione, naked on the floor beneath him.

She gave a startled cry, fingers digging into his shoulders. He froze to calm himself down. She began to whimper and circled her hips, trying to spur him on.

Enjoying her pleas, he held still for longer than strictly necessary. But, when Hermione raked short nails down his back, he cried out and gave up his resistance.

Gripping her thighs, he helped her ankles onto his shoulders and leaned forward, practically folding her in half. Her cries echoed through the room. Finally, she let out a sharp yell as her body seized up and shook out of her control.

Remus, not yet relenting, lowered her legs and kissed her softly. Hermione gazed up at him, eyes heavy-lidded, and pushed his chest back, so she could reach his hips. Holding him steady, she circled her hips, eyes closed.

He hummed and tugged her up into a sitting position on his lap, making them both moan in pleasure. She wasted no time, holding his strong shoulders and leaning back.

She yelled, head falling back, but didn't stop. Hermione's body clinched down on him and Remus moaned loudly. He held her limply to his chest as she continued to twitch.

Catching his breath, he dropped backwards off of his now stiff legs, and lay on the floor. Hermione crawled lazily over him and cuddled into his side, casually tucking the dirty magazine back into the heavy book and sliding it under the sofa.

**The End.**


End file.
